1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks. In particular, the present invention relates to a dynamic computer network providing a data delivery network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional client-server system, the server, which is the data source, provides the entire download bandwidth for all clients. For a large network that services a large number of clients—thus requiring require a high download bandwidth—the server is required to have a huge upload capacity to support the demands from these clients. For this reason, a conventional client-server system for delivering high bandwidth content is not scalable with the number of clients.